


End Factor

by Dark_Angel_Kaos



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Adventure, M/M, Multi, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-07-02
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel_Kaos/pseuds/Dark_Angel_Kaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen grew up being scorned due to his lineage. But on his sixty sixth birthday things start to get weird after he bought the 'Queen's Egg' at a pet auction. Now he joins 'Black Noah' a group that sets out to free the Amyl race from the earth's stigma. Love and freedom goes hand in hand!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue  Amyl

**Author's Note:**

> Title: End Factor

Title: End Factor

Author: Dark Angel Kaos

Fandom: -Man

Pairings: Allen x Kanda, Lavi x Tyki, hints of other pairings

Rating: MA

Warnings: (none for this chapter) yaoi, shounen ai, mpreg

Genre: romance, sci-fi, angst

Disclaimer: Don't own…-Man

Summery: Allen grew up being scorned due to his lineage. But on his sixty sixth birthday things start to get weird after he bought the 'Queen's Egg' at a pet auction. Now he joins 'Black Noah' a group that sets out to free the Amyl race from the earth's stigma. Love and freedom goes hand in hand!

A/N: Ok I found this in one of my school books – stories that I write when I'm bored in class. When I read it over I was like: "way cool! I was writing a -Man sci-fi fic?" So I decided why not post it. I hope you all like it! And OMG it's my Bday today! Yay!

Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue – Amyl

 _During the year 2130 the earth was as prosperous as ever. Technology had reached an all time high, incorporating the use o time and intergalactic travel. It was due to this advanced stage that the discovery of ET became a norm. Persons dubbed as 'aliens' freely explored the galaxies and have been in constant contact with the earth. One race however was on the brink of destruction and the earth felt the need to offer their help._

 _The race was the Amyl race. They were a race of purely men from planet Crizon. There was no such thing as females on planet Crizon and male/male relationship were the norm. One might wonder how they are able to reproduce. We will look at the biological composition of the Amyls in a later chapter. But basically the men on planet Crizon are separated into two groups: the 'Tachi'/top and the 'Neko'/bottom. The Tachi are the most dominant males whose sole existence is to pleasure and be pleasured. While the Neko are seen as the submissive type whose purpose is to pleasure their mate and bear their children._

 _The Amyl race has no use for females as they are able to reproduce on their own. Another question one might ask is: if all Amyls are able to reproduce? That would be a no. As the Neko's internal anatomy differs to the Tachi's. Only the Neko can reproduce, just like only earth females can bear children. Amyl Tachi are characterized by their short spiky hair and the Neko by their longs flowing hair. The hair differences are what determine the different types of Amyls._

 _Amyls also have similar characteristics to that of humans, but thought they take the form of humans the Amyls possess the gift of longevity. They age five times slower than normal humans and due to this they are hated. To distinguish humans and Amyls one must look at the Amyl's physique. All Amyls possess a small tattoo over their heart. These tattoos come in various designs and are formed on their skin from birth. It is also very easy to spot an Amyl as Amyls are very—_

"Hey give that back!" small grubby hands tried to snatch the book that was over his pale head. "That's mine jerk!"

The boy who held the book in his grasp laughed. He held it up further from the younger looking boy and dangled it in the air.

"What's this?" he chuckled. "Reading about your freak friends, eh freak?"

The young boy wanted to snap the guy's neck…too bad his small hands were way out of reach. He silently cursed his ill fate as he glared at the tall boy before him. _'Stupid idiots, they're just jealous of me.'_

"That's none of your business moron!" the young boy – who looked no older than six – yelled. He tried again to snatch the book but he was just too short. "Give me back my book or else!"

The tall boy chuckled. "Or else what freak?" he snarled and then pushed the young boy to the metal ground. "You're all talk aren't you freak?"

"Mark come on let's leave the brat alone," one of the tall boy's friends spoke up.

Mark glared at the boy and he shut his mouth. "When I ask for an opinion you give it, when I don't shut up!"

During the little distraction Mark's hand lowered a bit and the young boy used it as an opportunity to jump and grab his book from Mark's grasp. His slightly spiky white hair bounced a little from the jump. Once his feet touched the ground he made a dash for it, not bothering to look back.

"Oi! Get back here you freak!" Mark yelled chasing after him.

The boy ignored him and continued running, not paying attention to where he was going. His grip tightened on the book in his hands. _'Damn it, I gotta get away!'_

"Kid get out the road!"

His eyes widened when he saw that there was a large transport hover vehicle headed his way. One hit from that would surely be instant death. His body froze up and he closed his eyes, waiting for the impact, pain and numbness that would come with death…but there was nothing. He didn't feel anything; there was no pain at all. The cold numb feeling he was expecting was erased by a warm and calm sensation.

He automatically calmed down from the strong sweet scent that instantly flooded his senses. It was an infectious smell that left him feeling warm and protected. When the pounding sound of the vehicle passed he risked opening his eyes, silently hoping that the illusion – if it was one – wouldn't disappear. But what he saw took his breath away. Raven hair, bright gold eyes, ivory skin…He felt his heart rate increased in speed and he was pretty sure his face matched the blood red shirt he wore.

The stranger before him looked to be nine in earth years but he knew better, that was not his real age. Even he – who looked to be about six in earth years – was actually eighteen.

"Are you alright?"

The white haired boy blinked, gray eyes hazed over in confusion. _'Oh, he spoke!'_ He nodded, not trusting his voice to say anything smart. The blush on his cheeks already spoke volumes.

"Your eyes…" he found himself whispering in awe. Never in his life had he seen eyes as gold and beautiful as the person before him. It was breathtaking. "…are pretty." He blushed when he realized the boy heard him.

The raven blushed in reply and then closed his eyes. When it opened his eyes dimmed, the gold disappeared and was replaced by a deep cobalt colour. The white hair boy found that he loved the raven's current eyes colour better.

 _Amyls are—_

The words from the book he was reading echoed in his mind. His eyes locked to the being before him, taking in his entire features so that he could burn them to memory. Short flowing raven hair that framed his oval face perfectly, once gold eyes now a pool of navy, pale ivory skin so rich and milky. This boy was absolutely gorgeous.

 _Amyls are very—_

He found himself lost in a trans. His book long discarded as he focused all his attention on the raven haired boy before him.

"Watch out next time…" the boy paused in thought before a slight smirk tugged his lips, "moyashi." He turned to leave and in a flash he disappeared in a blur of blue.

The insult barely registered in the young boy's mind. He got up off the hard metal sidewalk and stared off into space. It was as if he had just saw an angel, perhaps he did. After all he just saw the most beautiful person in the world.

 _Amyls are very beautiful._

~…~…~…~…~…~…~

A/N: Ah I just wanted to post this. I have no idea when I'll type the next chapter though, after all I did just find this in a book. The next chapter was partially typed in the book I found but just three pages back and front. So it's not much of a chapter. Well let's see what the future brings for this fic. Review and let me know what you think! Till next time!

Ja na

Kaos


	2. End Factor Chapter 1 Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own…

Disclaimer: Don't own…

Warnings: language, illegal auctions, tons of possible typos, unbeta'd

A/N: so you all are interested in this idea? Thanks so much! I kinda got an idea for this chapter so I finally got to write it. Thank you all those who reviewed! I'm sorry it took so long to write, it was being a big meanie…well here you go!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1 – Fate

"Amyls are protected by the law of earth yadda yadda yadda," a snort. "They are to be treated as normal humans…what crap!" he slammed his fists on the book he read. "Can't they see it's all a lie? Amyls aren't protected or treated normally, hell it's the opposite!"

His one visual green eye flared with uncontrolled anger. The texts were just sprouting lies. The Amyls weren't hostile and needed to be 'colonized.' They were gentle beings made to love and be loved.

"They aren't slaves…" his voice was a harsh whisper.

He got up from the desk he sat and placed the book back on the shelf with a little more force than necessary. A dent on the shelf would be the least of their problems if his plans worked out as it should. A groan passed his lips at the thought of his plans not working out. _'For one it would make staying here a pain.'_

That was one of his main concerns. If he screwed up then he wouldn't be able to get the information on the whereabouts of all the Amyl people and most importantly the Queen's egg. He needed to find the location of that person pretty soon or the crew would be in deep trouble.

"Information gathering is a drag," he walked around the desk and to the window. "Ah well look what the cat dragged in." a smile crossed his lips at the familiar tuff of white hair that stood at the automated crossing. "He'll be here in a minute, better look presentable."

~…~…~…~…~…~…~

The door automatically slid open revealing a young man with spiky white hair. His gray eyes scanned the room before he stepped in.

"Hey Lavi you in?" he called, then as if he was about was about to get jumped he stood in a defensive stance.

Just as he predicted a blur of red launched at him. He brought his foot up and kicked forward sending the redhead flying back, but that person puffed into smoke leaving the white haired man thinking 'what the hell?' He got his answer when he felt a sudden weight settle on his back.

"Got ya!" Lavi squealed. His green eye sparkled in mirth. "How'dya like that eh? I changed ma tactics."

"I should have seen that coming," the albino sighed. "Um, come on Lavi get off, your pheromones are affecting me."

Lavi smirked and held on to the albino tighter. He rested his head on his shoulders and used his fangs to barely scrape against the pale neck, but not hard enough to draw blood. His tongue soon followed after, licking and lapping along the pulse point.

"Lavi…" the taller man moaned, his fingers itched to burry themselves in lush red hair so that he could hold him down and fu–

"What is going on here?"

The albino almost jumped out of his skin. He scooted away from the redhead as fast as he could, making sure that they were at least a few inches from each other before he faced the redhead's boyfriend.

"Allen would you mind telling me what you were doing with my Lavi?" the brunette that walked in asked, his gold eyes were locked with Allen's gray ones.

"Ah Tyki…" Allen gulped. "It's not what you think!" he said in hastily.

"Hmm, not what I think?" Tyki asked.

Allen nodded vigorously.

"It was just a misunderstanding!"

Tyki was about to say something but his eyes locked with the red birthmark over Allen's left eye and he smiled, and then promptly burst out laughing.

"Calm down Allen. I wasn't about to murder you or something," he said once the laughing subsided.

Allen visually scoffed though he internally sighed in relief.

"Yeah sure says Mr. I'm-gonna-freaking-pluck-your-eyes-out-if-you-so-much-as-look-at-my-precious-Lavi."

Tyki chuckled. "That applies to outsiders."

"Outsiders?" Allen asked. "So you're saying that if I accidently snap one day and ended up, I don't know, sleeping with Lavi then–"

"I might have to kill you," Tyki said in a half serious half joking tone.

Allen gulped. "I figured as much," he sighed before plopping down in the nearest chair.

"So Allen what brings you here?" Lavi asked in a sultry tone. If Allen didn't know any better he would have probably jumped him.

Allen pouted. "It's my birthday you know. So I came to see if you two were free."

Tyki pondered on the question then sighed. "Nope, we're both pretty busy. But rest assured we'll make it up to you."

"I figured you two would be," Allen groaned. "You've been busy with some secret project for a while now." A frown crossed his face when he realized he had no way out of the engagement he had with the burly redhead. "I guess I'll have to go with Cross then. Damn I so wanted to bail on him!"

"You wanted to what you ungrateful brat!"

Allen head snapped towards the door and there he saw a well muscled man with long – sort of spiky – red hair. His one visible green eye flared with rage. He wore the typical suit of a rich aristocrat and had a briefcase in his hand.

"I decided to put off all I had for today to take you out and this is the thanks I get?" he barked.

"Cross!" Allen jumped out of the chair he sat in. "When did you get here?"

"Did you forget that I own this building?" Cross took out a cigarette lit it and took a puff. "It happens that I had business here and I saw you so I came to get you." He took another puff and glared at Allen. "I should just forget treating you today, brat."

"No it's okay! You can still treat me!" Allen yelled. "I was just joking about earlier."

Cross didn't seem convinced by what he said but he let it slide. Allen was his one and only nephew and he did promise his older sister that he would take care of him. _'I'll make him pay for the drinks as punishment.'_

"Alright then let's go," he finished his cigarette and took out another one. "It's almost time for it to start."

Allen sighed and waved good bye to Tyki and Lavi who wished him good luck. He turned to where Cross was waiting for him and paused. The words that Cross said echoed into his mind.

"Eh? What's about to start," he blanched when he realized what Cross mean. "No way! You don't mean that we're going to an–"

"Auction?" Cross interrupted. He grinned. "Why of course."

~…~…~…~…~…~…~

One thing Allen didn't like was auctions. It was a degrading and inhumane way for human beings to feed their lusts. Half of the persons that they auctioned were Amyls and other space creatures and most of the person who bought them was dirty rich old men with disgusting sexual appetites. No law abiding citizens participated in something as callous as selling a person's freedom and Allen was a law abiding citizen. He didn't see why people would want to sell other people for money. It was sick and wrong.

"I take back what I said earlier," Allen groaned from his seat. The smell of tobacco burned his nostrils and he grimaced when he saw the amount naked men and women who where chained on stage. They had a dull look in their eyes as if they were drugged. "I don't want you to treat me."

Cross took a drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke in Allen's face. Allen coughed and a small mechanical robot appeared where Cross shook his cigarette. It collected the ash that dropped.

"Cool it brat," he growled. "You're making me look bad."

Allen gritted his teeth in anger. "I don't want to be here!" he yelled but Cross snapped his finger and another robot appeared. This one was small and thin and it resembled a zipper. It latched it self on to Allen's mouth and silenced him.

"Shut up brat," Cross said. "I paid good money for these seats."

Allen glared at him but he wanted to scream out in frustration. This wasn't a birthday present; it was a gift for his bastard uncle himself. If he considered what Allen wanted he would have helped him find the one person he had been looking for since his childhood. It had been forty-eight years since he saw the boy and it was love at first sight. He really wanted to meet him again but he had no idea where to look. _'I didn't even ask him his name…'_

"Brat, I'm going to take off the silencer but if I hear a peep out of you I'm going to put it back on for the entire night, got that?" Cross pressed a small button on the zipper shaped robot and it came off.

Allen glared at him and then turned away. He might have been forced to be there but that didn't mean he would act like he liked being there. _'Just hurry up and finish!'_ He wanted the whole auction to be over and done with.

"Tonight we have a lovely variety of merchandises to offer to you lucky masters," a hologram of a man appeared on the well decorated stage. He was tall and a bit on the chubby side, plus he wore a metal masquerade mask on. "First we'll start off with this incubus." The stage lights dimmed and the floor opened up. A steel cage came up and in it was a pale boy who wore nothing but his bare skin. He had his tail, claws and wings out and had lush black hair and crimson eyes. Chains hung heavily from his arms and legs. "This incubus Miru-chan is a special breed. It is trained to satisfy both men and women, but its specialty is men. We'll start the bidding at ninety thousand Kurins."

"One hundred and fifty thousand!" a man yelled.

"Two hundred thousand!" another echoed.

"Three hundred and fifty thousand!"

Allen felt as if he would barf. How barbaric could this get? The earth should have outgrew such barbarism and moved along to a more civilized pastime. _'No matter how much time passed, people will still be so degusting that they would sell a person's freedom. People are not items to be sold, damn it!'_

"Nine hundred thousand going once, going twice," there were no other bids. "Sold to the gentleman holding number six. Now for the next merchandise–"

Allen blocked out what ever that came next.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~

"Our last auction of the night is a rare one. It's an Amyl with very rare abilities," this time instead of the floor opening a hologram of a person appeared. He was naked like the others and had long raven hair that was passed his feet. His eyes were closed and he had a small black tattoo the shape of the Buddhist ohm over his heart. "It is a virgin, you can check for yourself after purchase. Also it is a 'neko' therefore it is able to give birth. Neko's are very hard to come by and this one is very feisty kitty. I implore the one who purchase this item to be cautious when dealing with it…"

"Cross it's almost over and you've bought your fill can we leave?" Allen begged. He didn't have the heart to sit through another Amyl auction. Blame it on his half Amyl side, but he couldn't watch while they were sold like things. They weren't even treated like normal people. "It's the last one of the…" his words trailed off. He had turned back to the stage and was given the shock of his life.

"Oi brat," Cross began and turned to where Allen sat. "What the hell?" he asked at the look on Allen's face. Allen's eyes were wide with shock and disbelief and his gaze was locked on the stage.

"No…it can't be," he still couldn't believe what he was seeing, but those gold eyes weren't an illusion. The holograph of the Amyl on stage opened his eyes revealing his glazed over golden depts. Allen hadn't heard of any other Amyls having gold eyes and was sure it was the boy from his childhood.

"We'll start the biding at five hundred thousand Kurins."

~…~…~…~…~…~…~

A/N: Evil cliffy! I know…and you don't even know when I'll update again…ah but don't get down hearted! I have an idea of what to write for next chapter so it won't take as long as this one. I'm so sorry if the chapter was short! I kind of wrote it in one sitting. R&R as always!

Ja na

Kaos


	3. End Factor Chapter 2 Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own…not now…not ever!

Disclaimer: Don't own…not now…not ever!

Warnings: language, illegal auctions, tons of possible typos, unbeta'd

A/N: Yo mina-san Kaos-sensei tadaima~! Sorry for the late update, I'm really trying you know right…? It seem as if the story is actually getting some plot…or so I'd like to tell myself…no worries I can see where it is going…I think. Ok since I lack of anything better to say let me explain the currency that is used:

Ok Kurins are what these dear futuristic people use. The rate of it is higher than the British pound, if I'd have to say I'd estimate it to at least like this: 1 Kurin equals 100 Pounds. Heheheh and you won't hear the name Kurins anywhere other than this fanfic as that high value cash is positively and completely fictional~

Early Christmas present! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year guys~!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2 – Encounter

"We'll start the biding at five hundred thousand Kurins."

There was a buzz of excitement in the room. Everyone wanted that rare specimen and it seemed that the price would not deter them.

"Seven hundred thousand Kurins!"

"Nine hundred thousand Kurins!"

"One million Kurins!"

The price just kept going up and up.

Allen could feel his heart beat increase to a god awful speed. His heart hammered away in his chest and his anxiety blazed. _'It's him, I'm sure that it's him.'_ He was sweating like crazy and the loud yelling around him was making his head hurt.

"Oi brat, what's wrong with you?" Cross asked. To him Allen looked like he was having a panic attack. _'And he should be, shit who'd thought that he'd be here of all places?'_ "Oi snap out of it."

"Eighty million going once, going twice…" the man was about to close the bid.

"Two point five billion Kurins!" Allen yelled interrupting the plump man. There was no way he would let any of those dirty men or women put their disgusting hands on that Amyl. He took up Cross's suitcase and walked up to the front of the stage. "And I'll pay in cash."

"Oi Allen!" Cross called after him. He was spending one hell of a bundle and that cash wasn't easily replaced. _'Heh, it's his to begin with, oh well he doesn't need to know that.'_ A malicious grin split his face in two. Oh, he was going to enjoy making Allen replace that money he took. Damn he was such a bastard, but who cared.

"Two point five billion Kurins going once, going twice…" the man paused and Allen just wanted to fist him and yell 'close the bid already!' "Sold, to the young gentleman for two point five billion Kurins."

Allen tossed the suitcase to the plump man and demanded to see the Amyl. He didn't want to stay anymore than necessary all he wanted was to get the Amyl and leave.

The man on stage walked towards Allen and took the case, examining the money that lay inside. It had an automatic counter on the case that made counting easier. The man's beady eyes seemed to sparkle through the mask when they lay on the cash before him.

"Would you like me to prepare a room for you?"

Allen could feel the lust radiating off the man and it sickened him. "No," he replied coldly. "Just give that young man to me so that I can leave."

The man shrugged and called for two of his assistants. "Follow me."

~…~…~…~…~…~…~

He felt weak.

How long had he been locked in that cage? Days? Weeks? Months? Maybe years? He didn't know. It could have been decades but it felt much longer, sometimes even shorter. He couldn't tell the difference anymore. Those drugs they gave him were messing with his mind.

It was _their_ fault. Those filthy _humans_. They stole everything from him and brought him to this planet of beasts. He felt sickened by them all. The way they enslaved his brethrens, forcing even their mightiest to submit. It _nauseated_ him. But he would bide his time. Anyone who foolishly purchased him would pay. The whole human race would _**pay**_.

Once he regained his strength; he would have his revenge.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~

"This way," the large burly man led Allen down the hall towards a secluded door. He entered a combination of numbers on the keypad presented. There was a small beep followed by a click and the door slid opened. "The boss would like for you to fill out a set of papers be–"

"I don't care about that!" Allen snapped interrupting him. "Just give him to me!"

The man seemed taken aback by Allen's eagerness but he stepped aside to allow Allen entry. "I will have the paper work mailed to you instead," he handed Allen a small metallic card. "Your merchandise is inside."

"He's a person you bastard!" Allen snapped as he angrily grabbed the card from the man's grasp. He didn't like how they referred to people as items to be sold and traded. "Don't you dare refer to him in that manner again!" He hurried inside ignoring the man's splutters.

So close. He was so close to seeing that boy again and anticipation had his heart doing a summersault plus cartwheels. What would he say when he finally met with the youth that saved his life? He had been running over different scenarios over in his head. None had sounded…well realistic but it wasn't like he had an idea of his personality. Granted the books he read about the Amyls mentioned that the all Neko acted shyly and submissive. He wondered if this one would act like that.

' _He must be scared being in a place like this,'_ the thought made his heart clench painfully. _'I'll get you out of there real soon.'_

The metal plated room was relatively small and had barely anything to it. Only one item was in the room. A fairly small cage.

Allen hurried over to it and gripped the bars only to be painfully shocked. He flinched from the electric jolt and he could even smell his burnt flesh in the air. That was how powerful the electricity flowed through the bars. _'How cruel…'_ he thought when he realized that the bars were structured in a way that it caused immense pain if it was so much as touched. _'These people are barbaric.'_

His mind trailed off when he glimpsed the person who lay on the cold metal plane of the cage. He was curled up in ball, hugging his knees to his chest. It made Allen's heart ache when he saw the Amyl. The poor boy's naked body looked lithe and a bit skinny as if he wasn't eating properly. They were probably feeding pill supplements rather than real food.

"I can't bear to see him like this anymore," he quickly used the card to open the doors of the cage. The electricity ceased and the locks clicked opened when he presented the card in front of the scanner. "Don't worry; I'll take you to a safe place."

He opened the cage and stepped in, moving closer to the unconscious youth. Instantly the strong scent he remembered from his childhood assaulted his senses. It was stronger than what he remembered and it made him feel a bit dizzy. He was about to touch him when a hand on his wrist stopped him in his tracks.

"Woah!" he yelped as he felt his back hit the hard metal cage floor. There was a strong grip crushing his windpipe, which was preventing him from breathing properly. He looked up seeing enraged golden eyes glaring down at him with pure hate.

" _Don't move_ ," the Amyl hissed in a different language. His appearance looked harmless but for some reason Allen knew he wasn't.

' _He's speaking in his native tongue,'_ Allen thought. _'He must think I'm one of the people who imprisoned him. I've got to explain to him that I'm not like them.'_

" _Wait, I don't mean any harm_!" he said in the same language as the Amyl used. It was as if the Amyl language was integrated into his mind. He spoke it flawlessly even though he hadn't been to any classes to learn the language. " _I want to get you out of here_." He could feel the Amyl's grip weaken and he took a small gulp of air. " _I bet you don't remember me_ …" he half whispered to himself.

Suddenly the Amyl backed off him and fell to the floor, gripping his neck as if he couldn't breathe. Allen was surprised at what was happening and immediately rushed to his side. That was when he saw the metallic collar on his neck, which had a low green glow at the center. It was a camouflage type collar that only appeared when active. The light in the center got brighter and when it did the Amyl struggled more as if he was truly dying.

"Hey are you alright?" Allen yelled, worry creasing his brow. _'What's gong on here?'_ He was freaking out and didn't know what to do. The Amyl's face was turning purple as if he wasn't getting enough or any air into his lungs.

"Filthy mongrel, laying hands on a customer like that," Allen turned and saw the auctioneer standing behind him with a small remote in his hand. He didn't even know when they came in. "I will personally punish you."

Allen was seeing red and his emotions controlled his actions. He rushed outside and before his mind could catch up with his body movement he already fisted the man in his face, sending him flying a good few meters back. The man hit the wall with a deafening thud and slid down, appearing to be unconscious. Allen's left fist was coated lightly with blood that sprayed from the man's broken nose. The punch he gave him broke through the mask that the man wore.

He glared at the two men dressed in suits that stood on his right and snarled. "Don't touch him," his eyes were almost slits. The men gulped at the rage in his voice. "Leave us." He turned back towards the Amyl. The only thing on his mind was to get him and go. " _Now_!" He yelled when the men didn't make a move to leave, probably still frozen in their tracks.

Instantly the two men scampered about and then hurried out the room. They didn't even pause to take up the man Allen knocked out. It was as if they were in some sort of trans. When they left Allen hurried over to the boy who seemed on the border of unconsciousness. He lifted him and rested his head on his lap.

" _Hey I'll get you some help_ ," he said in his normal tone. All traces of anger left his body. He flashed the card over the small green scanner-like bulb that was attached to the collar and it clicked open. "It's my turn to save you."

Allen was surprised when he saw the Amyl smirk even in his weakened state and even more when he felt the warmth of his hand on his left cheek. He could smell the Amyl's scent and it only got stronger and stronger, almost to the point of intoxication. It was the scent of flowers that he was sure of.

"Save me? I don't…think…you can…moyashi," was all he said before his hand fell back to his side and he fell unconscious.

Gray eyes widened when he heard that word passed from those lips. He knew it was an insult but it was the same insult he used back then, which meant…

"You remember me don't you," a grin crossed Allen's face at the thought. Words couldn't describe how happy he felt about that little fact. "I promise I'll protect you no matter what."

He stooped down to take him up in his arms bridal style and was stunned by his weight, or lack there off. The Amyl was way too light for his body structure. But he didn't let his mind stay stuck on that for too long. He needed to get out of there before someone else came in and saw the out cold guy on the floor. _'I don't need to tell Cross that I'm gone.'_ And with that in mind he hurried out the door, hoping to take the back way out.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~

A/N: wow this was short and it sounded rushed no lie…but I promise to make the next chapter longer…at least I hope I can. Not much was revealed in this chapter and that kinda sucked. I really hope I can get back on track with this story cause I seriously want to keep you readers' interest! R&R plz~! You know you want to~!

Ja na

Kaos


	4. End Factor Chapter 3 Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: seriously don't own…

Disclaimer: seriously don't own…

Warnings: language, possible typoes, UNBETA'D

A/N: holy shit…how long ago haven't I updated this? But it's a bit longer…well longer than the last chapter…thank you all for reviewing! It help me get this done!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3 – Start

"That brat, wait till I get my hands on him," Cross grumbled to himself as he made his way down the hall and towards an emergency exit. His stupid nephew made one big mess of his plans and now he was left to clean it up. "Those assholes know what he looks like, shit this is going to be bad."

He was always an anonymous buyer when he purchased any Amyl on auction. An anonymous buyer who had yet to pay his bills that was. He had everything planned out perfectly and had never gotten caught but now…Allen might possibly blown his cover. They could track him by using the Allen but luckily he got rid of most of the evidence. He grinned as he gripped the suitcase filled with money in his hands.

That was just apart of it. The ticket they used to get in was one and that was tucked away in some ignorant rich fool's pocket. That ensured that all purchases he made would not be traced back to him nor would he have to pay for anything. Since all purchases was tracked by the ticket number. Ah it pays to be an expert on underground dealings.

"I got to get out of here before anyone notices," he grinned when he saw the emergency exit up ahead.

Seriously, it was way too easy.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~

Allen reached his apartment in record time. He managed to avoid running into people on the way there thanks to the cloaking function on the watch Lavi gave him for his birthday/Christmas present last year.

"Don't worry I'll get you the help you need," he whispered to the bundle in his arms. The Amyl was so light that he felt as if he might crush him if he held him any tighter. He reached into his back pocket, taking out his card key. Then he quickly raised it to the scanner and the door slid open. He adjusted the Amyl in his hands and entered, making sure that he locked the door afterwards.

"Lights," he called out and just as he did the lights turned on, illuminating the hall.

The raven haired Amyl stirred in his grasp as if he was having a nightmare and Allen hugged him closer as he hurried to the bedroom. His bedroom was the last room in the house and was all the way at the back. It was that far because he liked his privacy unlike a certain exhibitionist redhead he knew. God he was stilled scarred from walking in on his uncle banging some chick in the front room of his house. It was a very graphic scene that left his poor mind in shambles. He shuddered as the memory tried to resurface and shook his head to rid it.

By now he had the Amyl in a bed in one of his guest rooms. He wanted to let him stay in his room but he felt it would be better to let him rest in a separate room. The Amyl was still naked and he searched his wardrobe for something that would match the youth. He scanned through different outfits on a clear screen that seemed to materialize in the air and chose a simple light blue pajama that he purchased recently. After selecting the outfit on the screen he tapped the download button. Right after he touched download, a lime green glow appeared under the raven on the bed. The light went from down to up as if it was scanning the youth. Then its glow changed to red and it scanned back down, this time slower. The clothes he selected appeared on the youth when the scan was completed.

"Have a nice rest," Allen tapped something on the screen and it disappeared. The lights dimmed until it went out. "I'll be in the next room if you need me." He hesitated for a while but then he worked up the courage to place a kiss in the Amyl's forehead. "I'm so glad I found you."

After one last longing glance he left, leaving the raven to his rest. He wanted to call Lavi right away because he was sure he would need his help. Lavi was a certified specialist when it came to intergalactic health and he wanted him to look at the raven to see if anything was amiss. He needed to make sure that there wasn't anything wrong with the Amyl and so help him god if there was. Those damn people who imprisoned him would pay dearly with their lives.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~

He felt comfortable…completely opposite of how he felt some time ago. Golden eyes opened to stare upward, unblinkingly at the ceiling. _'Where am I?'_ He remembered being tortured, drugged and humiliated. But not this. Not this warmth that felt as if it would protect him from everything that attempted to hurt him. It didn't make any sense. Where was he?

Then it came back. Eyes. A pair of translucent gray eyes. So clear and breathtakingly beautiful that they reminded him of the skies of his home planet. They were so worried when they focused on him. Who did they belong to? His memory was so hazy.

" _Your eyes…are pretty."_

The voice from his memory, it belonged to a child. It was the person with the crystalline gray eyes but they looked so much different. The eyes he recalled was much more mature but the ones he remembered were huge and round. Could they be the same person?

" _It's my turn to save you."_

The voice sounded so sure and confident but he was beyond saving. No one could save him from the fate that he was left to shoulder. He tried to sit up but there was something wrapped around his waist, holding him in place. _'What the?'_ He touched the 'thing' feeling warmth. _'A hand?'_ The hand around his waist connected to a body that he had no idea who it was. Without warning he pushed the person off and got out of the bed, glaring bloody murder on the white haired guy on the floor.

Allen was having a very nice dream that was until he was rudely awaken by the sensation of having his face plastered against cold metal. He groaned as he picked himself off the freezing floor, trying to figure out what was going on and how the hell he ended up on the ground when he was supposed to be in his bed. He paused in mid-thought…no not his bed, the Amyl's bed. He had returned to the raven haired Amyl's room later in the night as he didn't want to leave the youth alone.

"Who are you?"

At the sound of another person's voice Allen looked up. His gaze caught the Amyl's and his breath hitched. He was staring into the golden depths of the boy who haunted his dreams ever since their first encounter. _'He's awake.'_ Was the only thing that seemed to be running through his mind. That wan how beautiful the boy, no young man looked.

The Amyl in turn was shocked speechless at his gray eyes. They were the eyes he remembered. _'It's that boy from so long ago…'_

"…you're that brat that almost got done in," he said the words slowly as if not wanting to believe them.

Allen nodded and he smile. "Yeah and you saved me. If it wasn't for you I'd be dead now," he got up, wanting to get closer to the Amyl but not wanting to scare him. "I never got a chance to thank you back then, so thanks for saving me." He extended his right hand. "I'm Allen Walker, pleased to finally meet you again."

Gold eyes watched the hand but the Amyl made no move to take it. Instead he crossed his hands across his chest.

"I'm Kanda," he replied as his eyes returned to its deep chocolate colour.

Allen retracted his hand but he still had the smile on his face. He didn't mind that Kanda didn't shake his hand. At least he got his name.

"So Kanda, I always wanted to know, why are your eyes gold?" he asked as he took a seat on the soft bed. "I know a bit about Amyl's and no other Amyls can change their eye colour to gold. Why is it that your eyes can change to gold?"

Kanda didn't think it was his business but there was something compelling him to explain it to him. It felt as if he owed him the courtesy to tell him why, so he did.

"It's how I sense danger," Kanda said frankly.

Gray eyes blinked in confusion. "Really?" Maybe he needed to brush up on his Amyl History. He never read anything about eyes turning gold during danger in any of the books the library has on the Amyls.

"Only my eyes can change," Kanda continued. He watched Allen closely, not wanting to get any closer to the young man. "You're a half right?"

"Yeah, my mom was human," Allen replied with a sad smile. "I never met her though but it's okay." He fell back on the bed and look up at the ceiling. "So what about your parents?"

"They're dead," Kanda replied simply. "This damn place killed them."

The silence that descended on the room was almost deafening. Allen didn't know what to say to that. While growing up he believed that the Earth was a life saver as they rescued the Amyls, but the stigma the Amyls went through made him wonder if what was written were really true. Did the Earth save the Amyls or did they invade their planet? He needed to know the truth.

"Kanda, how old are you?" he asked after a while. "I'm sixty six in earth years."

"Ninety three."

Allen did the math in his head. It had been about seventy three years since the Amyls came to Earth so it was possible that Kanda was born during that time. He lived on Crizon before coming to Earth so that meant he would have a personal view on what happened. There were so many questions he wanted to ask but at the same time he didn't want to ask them. He wanted to know but if it turned out to be bad he didn't want Kanda to relive the pain. So he would keep his curiosity to himself.

"Aren't you going to ask about what really happened?" the question Kanda asked seemed to catch him off guard. "That's the reason you asked for my age right?"

' _Really perceptive,'_ Allen sat up, turning to face Kanda who was now sitting at the other end of the queen size bed. "I don't want to force you to tell me. I'll wait. Besides we got tons of time, you'll be staying here with me."

Kanda suddenly got up. "No I'm not."

Allen was sure he was hearing wrong. "Wait what?" he got up following after Kanda who left the room. "Kanda wait!" _'He's not staying? Then where is he going to go?'_

The place looked so unfamiliar to Kanda and he had no idea where to go, but he continued walking as he didn't want Allen to catch up to him. _'I have to get back to everyone. How long was I separated from them?'_ He needed to find out where his comrades were and get back to them. As thankful as he was to Allen he couldn't let him get involved any further with him. It would cause problems.

"Kanda! Please wait!" Allen was still on his tail.

"Stop following me moyashi," god the house was big. Kanda didn't know where to turn. Allen's voice seemed far away and muffled as if he was searching the place room by room for him.

Kanda made a right turn, seeing a lone door at the end of the hall. _'That must leads to outside.'_ He wasted no time running towards the door. _'Sorry Allen, I don't to involve you.'_

"Kanda!"

He heard Allen's voice coming up behind him and touched the door. Just as he was about to open it, it opened by itself. He stood shocked to see a buff redhead blocking his way. The redhead didn't look surprised to see him, instead he just smirked.

"So brat, did my nephew take good care of you?" Cross's smirk widened.

Kanda frowned. Did he hear right? "He's your nephew?"

Allen chose that moment to show up. He rested his hands on his thighs as he tried to catch his breath. "Finally found you," he looked up surprised to see Cross at his door. "Cross, what are you doing here?"

"I've got something to tell you," Cross's expression was playful but his eyes were dead serious and Allen could tell, what Cross had to say would no doubt change what he thought was the truth.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~

A/N: Oh damn this took _forever_ to be written, no lie….but it's done and I'm happy. I'm sure you all are happy too right? Well then, let's hope the other one finishes on time, man who am I kidding? Not making any promises my dear readers but I'm working on it k. R &R dear fans~ ya kno ya wanna~

Ja na

Kaos


	5. End Factor Chapter 4 Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: well I still don't own…

Disclaimer: well I still don't own…

Warnings: language, possible typos, UNBETA'D

A/N: this too took longer than expected to be written…such is the life of a plot I keep changing over and over again….thank you all for reviewing. I'm glad people are interested in this story~!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4 – Truth

"What's going on Cross?" Allen looked from his uncle to Kanda. "You know Kanda?"

Cross shrugged and then stepped in, closing the door behind him. "You can call it that."

Allen didn't get what was going on. His uncle knew Kanda? When and why didn't he tell him? He knew that he was searching for that boy almost all his life. Why didn't he tell him that he knew Kanda?

"Cross what is going on?" Kanda demanded with a frown. Suddenly his frown left and his brow furrowed in worry. "Wait, where are the others? Are they alright?"

"Why don't we have a seat and talk?" Cross suggested. He turned to Allen who looked completely lost. "You can come. After all this involves you too."

Kanda wanted to hear what Cross had to say. If it involved his people and his comrades then he wanted to know everything. Besides Cross was a comrade too…in a way. Allen was still too confused to move. He watched as Cross led Kanda down the hall towards the living room. _'What should I do?'_ He didn't know if he wanted to become involved in what ever his uncle was talking about. _'Stop being a coward, you want to stay with Kanda right?'_ That steeled his determination. If Kanda was involved then so would he.

He followed the two, knowing that he'd be leaving his old life behind.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~

Allen was anxious as he waited for Cross to put his goddamned drink down. He was freaking hyperventilating on spot and Cross was just leisurely drinking his wine as if he didn't have a care in the world. Beside him Kanda had his hands across his chest with his eyes closed. He looked as if he was patiently waiting for Cross to start but the way his hand tightened on his upper arm he could tell that Kanda was close to snapping.

Cross finally placed the half empty glass down and turned to face the two. His one visual green eye lit up in sadistic glee and he drank in the image of their frustration. He smirked.

"So Kanda, how are you?"

A vein throbbed at the corner of Kanda's head and he gritted out a 'just fine' in reply. He wanted to strangle the bastard. Damn, why could he just tell him if his comrades were alright or not! He was freaking out over their safety.

"We have been searching for you for over thirty years now, so you can see why I'm concerned," Cross replied nonchalantly.

"Thirty years?" Kanda couldn't believe it. It didn't feel as if that much years had passed. Though thirty years didn't mean much for his race, it was almost a lifetime for earthlings. There was a lot those earthlings could accomplish in that time. "It's been that long?"

Allen looked at Cross in surprise. Thirty years? So he did know Kanda. Then why didn't he tell him? He knew how much he cared for the boy…they could have been together all along. He clenched his fists. Why the hell didn't he tell him?

"I figured they'd use you as a slave in an auction that why I always attend one," Cross replied with a shrug. "Unfortunately it seemed as if they couldn't tame you or they would have sold you years ago."

Everything Cross did was making sense to him now. Whenever Cross attends an auction he always purchased all the Amyls that were on sale. He didn't like that he did but now he could put a reason to why he did it. _'Who would have guessed that Cross was a good guy.'_

"I remember suffering in that hell hole but that was nothing compared to the thought of them finding the others," Kanda replied. His eyes glossed over with worry. He knew he wouldn't have the will to go on if they had found his comrades and done to them what they did to him. They were precious to him and he wouldn't let them get hurt. That was why at that time he led their pursuers away from their camp. He knew he would be captured but he didn't care. All that he cared about was protecting his kin and comrades.

Cross pulled out a cigarette from his coat and lit it, taking a drag. "You're selfish, brat," he said as he blew the smoke out. "Do you have any idea how everyone was after you got captured? They were a complete wreak and they blamed your capture on themselves. Is that what you wanted?"

Kanda glared at Cross. "I wanted to keep them safe, that's why I did it."

"They are safe," Cross began and when Kanda heard that he sighed in relief. But the look on Cross's face made it apparent that there was more news to be heard…and it might not be good news. "Most of them at least."

"What do you mean Cross?" Kanda's eyes shimmered to gold. The colour shift also seemed to be triggered by his emotions. "What happened while I was gone?"

Cross sighed. He knew Kanda would be pissed when he heard what he had to say. "A couple of the guys went ballistic after you were captured and went in to save you." He ran his hand through his spiky hair. "Let's just say they never made it back."

Kanda's heart thrummed in his chest. "Who?"

"Deke, Neah and," Cross sighed, "…Alma."

Everything seemed to go black at what Cross said. Kanda felt as if he couldn't breathe. _'Alma is gone…?'_ His other half was missing and possibly…dead.

"I don't understand!" Allen was silent throughout everything but he was hopelessly lost. Who were those guys? How did Cross know Kanda? Why did he say he was involved? He didn't get anything that was going on. "Cross please explain. I'm lost here."

"In due time brat," Cross replied turning back to Kanda. "I know those three are dead." Kanda flinched when he heard the word. It made it seem more real. "But at the same time they aren't."

Kanda looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Just then the doorbell rang. Allen who was pouting about being ignored got up.

"I'll go get it," he replied. "It's probably Lavi. I called him over to check on Kanda."

He hurried to the door, leaving the two to their conversation. It wasn't like they would care if he was gone. They probably wouldn't notice. He felt left out of what ever that was going on. _'Stupid Cross, not telling me anything…'_ With a sigh he opened the door, letting in the redhead and his brunette lover.

"Hey Lavi, Tyki," he turned, strolling down the hall. "He's this way."

"Eh Allen what's up? Ya look down," Lavi attached himself to Allen's right arm. "I bet you're worried about that Amyl you bought. Don't worry I'll make sure he's a-ok~"

"I still can't believe that you bought a pet though Allen," Tyki said from his other side. "I thought you were against human trafficking."

"I am against it!" Allen yelled. "But I couldn't just let those filthy bastards have him. So I had to play by their rules. Even if I didn't want to…"

Tyki nodded. "I see," he placed his right hand on his shoulder. "Cheer up Allen I'm not saying what you did was wrong." A smile crossed his face.

Allen gave a small smile of his own and he led them down the hall to the living room. He stopped, suddenly realizing something and turned to face Tyki.

"Tyki your eyes, they're golden colour right?" he asked. "And you're a half also."

Tyki blinked. "More like amber gold but that's due to my Incubus half," he replied. "Lavi is the same but because since he's mixed with Siren, Incubus, Amyl and Human blood only one of his eyes retained that colour but as you can see he can't see through that eye."

"The golden eyes are from Incubi?" Allen asked.

"Yeah, but also in the Amyl race," Tyki replied with a shrug. "Though only the Queen eyes can change to gold."

"The Queen?" Allen was confused. He never read anything about a Queen in the books about the Amyls. Could it be that there were things the books were leaving out?

Tyki placed his index finger over his lips. "I've said too much," he pulled Allen along. "Let's go see this cutie that you brought home."

"Yeah~" Lavi added cheerfully. "I want to meet him."

Allen wanted them to explain more but it seemed as if they would remain tight lipped. He sighed and led them inside the room where Cross and Kanda were talking.

"I brought Lavi and Tyki," he announced as he entered the room.

"Yo~" Lavi grinned as he released Allen's are. His eye was closed. "Please ta meet ya~" he opened it and was given a shock when he did. Tears welled up at the corner of his eyes "…Yuu?"

Tyki looked at Kanda completely stunned. _'The Amyl Allen bought was the Queen's Egg?'_ He couldn't believe it. They've been searching for him for over twenty years now.

Kanda looked at the two new comers in shock and then he turned to Cross. He just told him that they were dead so why were they standing there?

"Deke? Neah?" he asked hesitantly. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes. His best friends weren't dead!

Lavi was surprised at the sudden relief he felt and the fact that he addressed their Queen by his given name. He was a solider and should act like one. _'Why did I address our Queen in such an indecorous manner? I must make amends.'_

"My apologies my Queen," Lavi bowed and Tyki followed suit. "I'm glad to see that you're safe. Please forgive us for not being able to find you sooner. But you should know we have searched high and low for your whereabouts for over twenty years."

Kanda's mind was blank. He didn't get why they were addressing him the same way everyone else on Crizon did. They were best friends so they didn't need to bow.

"Cross, what's going on?" he demanded. "Why is Deke and Neah acting like this?"

Lavi and Tyki raised their heads.

"Kanda, remember when I told you that they died?" Cross too a drag from his cigarette and blew out the smoke. "They were used as materials for Human experiments." He pointed to Tyki and Lavi. "Those two were created using Deke's and Neah's DNA."

If Tyki and Lavi were surprised to hear that they didn't let it show on their faces. They just listened calmly, trying to take in what ever information that they could. After all they owed their lives to the group that saved them from that lab.

Kanda tried to digest that information. He turned to look at Cross, his golden eyes wide. "What?" he couldn't believe what was going on. "Then Alma…?"

"Alma was a special case. Since he was the King's Seed he was considered as very important they decided to do something different with him. They planned on using him to aid in lengthening the lifespan of humans," Cross finished his cigarette and got up. "The research team who headed that experiment belonged to my sister's but when she found out what they intended on doing with the child they created she ran off with him. Unfortunately she didn't survive." He walked over to Allen. "She gave me that child to take care of." He raised the snowy white bangs, revealing the birthmark over Allen's eye. "The child they created using the King's Seed and Earth technology."

Allen's eyes widened when he heard this. He was this child? How could this be? He looked to Kanda for some help only to see a barrage of emotions flickering across his face. Everything was so confusing and he didn't know what to do.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~

A/N: finally! It's done! TT^TT I'm so glad….! I swore this literally _refused_ to be written. Gah it seems I've changed the plot yet _again_ …sigh. Why can't I stick to one plotline? I really hope this turn out well. Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter even though it was _**uber**_ late. Write and tell me~ R &R k huns~!

Ja na!

Kaos


	6. End Factor Chapter 5 Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own!

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own!

Warnings: language, possible typos, UNBETA'D

A/N: thank you all for reading and reviewing~! Even though I seriously need to stop changing the plot every time I write a new chapter…le sigh…I can't believe I changed it _again_ …ah I hope it's still interesting to you all!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5 – Choice

"I don't understand," Allen was still in shock. He slapped Cross's hand from his face. "I don't get it. What are you talking about Cross? That can't be true…"

Cross shrugged and stepped back from Allen. "Believe it or not brat, it's true. You were created using Alma's DNA therefore you are the King's Seed."

Allen lowered his head. "How can that be? If that's true then wouldn't that mean I was 'created' less than thirty years ago? But I met Kanda when we were younger and I remember all about my childhood. I couldn't have been created…it's just not possible."

"It is quite possible Allen," Allen raised his head to look at Cross when he called him by his first name. Cross only called him by his fist name when he was being serious. "Didn't you learn about C-Space? You of all people should know it is quite possible."

Of course Allen knew about that term and what it represented. It was the paradox of everything that was considered impossible to understand.

Time travel.

C-Space was the term used to refer to time travel and anything related to it. In the era they lived in, time travel was a method only a selected few were able to utilize. But it was banned almost forty years ago due to its misuse. Everything that could create a portal was destroyed or sealed. Was Cross implying that he was sent to the past after he was created?

"You don't mean…?"

Cross nodded. "Just as you suspected," he reached into his coat pocket and took out a DTP(1). "Look at this." He activated the pad, bringing out the touch screen. "This has all the data on your birth. It should have been destroyed twenty-five years ago but it's in my possession. My sister gave it to me the same time you were handed to me. Sixty six years ago." He handed the device to Allen.

Allen was about to take it but Kanda interrupted him.

"I don't believe it," Kanda got up, glaring at the redhead man. "This is complete bull Cross."

"Believe it or not Kanda," Cross turned to the raven. "This is reality. Alma, Deke and Neah are no longer here. It's up to you whether or not you want to accept Allen, Lavi and Tyki. They are the same people. Well at least to me they are."

"They're not the same!" Kanda yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone was surprised to see that there were tears in his eyes. "This fucking planet took everything from me and now you're telling me that the three people I care about more than my own life are gone? And that _they_ are their replacements? Don't fuck with me Cross. They might have not meant a thing to you but they were everything to me. I don't care if they have the same DNA and are fucking clones. They aren't the same."

Allen and Lavi looked visibly hurt. Tyki was also hurt by the words but he hid his emotions well. They felt as if their hearts were grasped in a vice grip by Kanda's words. Allen felt as if he was hyperventilating and he willed himself to calm down. His heart felt as if it would burst.

Cross sighed. He knew Kanda would be pissed off once he heard the truth, but he was just following orders. Whether Kanda want to believe it or not Allen was Alma and he had to accept that or else what his sister warned him about would come to pass. Allen had made it to his sixty-sixth birthday so they had less than three years until the universe is led to the brink of extinction. They needed to find the cause of it before it's too late.

"Tell me where my comrades are Cross," Kanda just wanted to get the hell out of there. "I want to see them."

"I'll take you to them, but first," Cross handed the DTP to Allen who took it hesitantly. "There's something else you all must know. I've received information from a reliable source about a virus that will be released into the Earth a few months from now. It will cause the total wipeout of the planet. In less than three years earthlings will be completely extinct."

Allen's eyes widened a large fraction. "What? How?"

"I don't have much information but from what I'm told there is a new group taking up my sister's experiment on extending human life. It went bad and instead of granting longevity it causes instant death. There is a way to stop the virus and to do that The Queen's Egg and the King's Seed are needed," Cross turned to Kanda. "Will you do it?"

"No," Kanda replied without hesitation. His tears have dried. "I don't care about what happen to this fucking planet. They can all die for all I care," he smirked and the sight of it made Allen flinch, "it would be a just revenge watching them suffer for what they did to me and my brethrens. Those fucking assholes deserve what they'll get."

Allen knew how much Kanda must hate humans for treating him the way they did. He couldn't deny that he found himself hating the Earth at some point but not everyone was to blame. There were some humans who fought for Amyl rights. It wasn't the majority of the Earth who was rotten to the core and that was why he couldn't help but feel the need to prevent what Cross told them from ever happening.

"Kanda…I think…we should help," Allen flinched from the glare Kanda directed at him. It was so intense it made him freeze on spot.

"Shut up moyashi," Kanda snarled at him. His eyes shimmered to gold. "I don't give a fuck what you say."

"The only ones on Earth that aren't affected are the Amyls," Cross continued. "They will be hunted and used as materials for a vaccine."

Enraged gold eyes turned to face Cross. " _ **What**_?" rage was slowly building up inside Kanda. He was seeing red.

Allen was feeling lightheaded and for a moment he felt as if he couldn't breathe. There was a sudden rage inside him and he had no idea where it came from.

"It won't work of course but that won't stop them from trying," Cross added with a grim look on his face. "The only way to stop them is to get rid of the source of the infection. If we don't, not only the Earth will be doomed but the entire celestial universe."

"General Cross, may I ask how you've attained this knowledge?" Tyki asked. It wasn't as if he doubted Cross but he wanted to know how he would have knowledge of the future.

"My sister had a gift. She could see a bit into the future and she warned me of what was to come years ago," Cross replied. "My sister was an Esper."

"A human with psychic abilities…" Allen was often told that his mother was very special but…she wasn't really his mother. His eyes dulled when he realized that he didn't have a mother or a father…that he wasn't 'born' like he thought. The pain and rage in his heart only increased.

"That would explain a couple of things," Lavi replied. He remembered how Cross would sometimes know what happened before it did. "But General how would Yuu—I mean the Queen and King, be able to stop this virus?"

Cross smirked. "That's easy," he pointed to Kanda's flat stomach. "A baby."

Tyki and Lavi blinked. "A baby?"

Kanda seemed to get paler. "No. Way. In. _Hell_."

For a moment the pain stopped and Allen could finally breathe. He was confused but that didn't last long as what Cross meant finally sunk into his mind. His face burned red and he tried his best not to look as embarrassed as he felt. He couldn't believe Cross was telling him to get Kanda pregnant to save the human race? How insane was that?

"What do you mean a baby would stop the virus?" Allen asked. He tried to will away the flush from his cheeks.

"We need the blood sample of a perfect mix of you two. A baby is the only logical answer," Cross replied. "Both of your DNAs would be integrated in the child's molecular composition thus making it easier to get a perfect sample. And with that sample we can make the vaccine."

Lavi seemed to have gotten what Cross was saying and Tyki was starting to get it. This child that Allen and Kanda would create was the cure to the unknown virus that would destroy the universe if not stopped. Creating the child would be no big deal but that was easier said than done. Kanda would not do something that would benefit the Earth.

"I'm not getting knocked up to save those fuckers," Kanda was adamant. He would not have a child for the Earth's sake. If the virus did get out he would take his Amyl brethrens and return to their planet, fending off what ever attacks they might receive. "Screw your plan to hell Cross. I'm taking my people and returning to Crizon. That's where we belong, not this ratty planet."

"Are you willing to throw away billions of innocent lives just because of a few wrong doings?" Allen asked softly. He could see how Kanda wouldn't want to help Earth but didn't he at least pity them? "Are you just going to leave them to die?"

Kanda's golden eyes regarded Allen coldly and he turned away. "Watch me."

Allen couldn't accept that answer. He didn't want to believe that what ever the Earth did to Kanda was so unimaginable that it led to him despising the planet that much. What did Kanda go through? He wanted to know.

"Why?" he walked over to Kanda and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Kanda slapped the hand off him. "You want to know why I hate this place so much?" he grabbed Allen by the collar of his shirt and glared at him. "The people of this fucked up planet invaded my own! They claimed that they wanted to share cultures—ideas and all that fucking crap. So my parents went with them to join an alliance and you know what happened? They were killed! This fucking planet murdered my parents and then came back to Crizon, accusing us of trying to _invade_ their fucking planet after they were the ones who invited us! They used their military to subdue our mightiest, forcing us to serve them! This dishonor my people suffered will not go unpunished. I will see to that." He pushed Allen back and glared at him. "I hate this fucking planet more than anything."

Allen could feel the rage and sadness bubbling in Kanda's heart. He could see how anguished the young man before him was of the fate his people were subjected to. It wasn't fair. Kanda had been through so much. He felt his heart clench painfully in his chest. It wasn't fair.

" _No…Yuu!"_

Allen felt his heart rate sped up and his vision suddenly became blurry. The heady feeling was back, bringing with it intense pain.

" _Yuu!"_

"Ugh…" he fell to his knees, holding his left side. His heart felt as if it was being crushed from the inside out. The pain was even more intense this time.

"Allen!" Tyki and Lavi were at his side immediately.

"Cross, it's acting up again," Lavi worried his bottom lip in his mouth. "We need to sedate him." He turned to Tyki. "Tyki quick hand me the anesthetics."

Tyki wasted no time getting up and reaching for Lavi's bag. He pulled out a small syringe with a light blue liquid, handing it to Lavi.

"What's wrong with him?" Kanda tried not to look worried, although he was.

"His heart," Cross replied. "No—Alma's heart. You two have a psychic link where you can feel each other emotions. Your rage is too strong, it's affecting him." He looked at Allen was trashed in Lavi's grasp. _'Kanda's anger is bringing out Alma's rage. This might be dangerous if he's not calmed down.'_

" _I hate them! They took Yuu from me!_ _ **I hate them**_ _!"_

Allen screamed and thrashed in Lavi's hold. Tears streamed down his cheeks and his eyes bled to crimson.

"I…hate…them…" he murmured with his eyes wild. "Hate…"

Kanda gasped when he saw Allen's blood red eyes. They were a distinguishing mark just like his golden eyes. Only the King eyes can change to red. _'He really is Alma…'_

"The tranquilizer isn't working…" Lavi turned to Kanda with a pleading look on his face. "My queen, please clam down," he begged. "Your emotions are affecting him. He's not yet aware of the link and it is weighing on his mind."

Lavi's voice snapped Kanda back. He looked down at Allen whose eyes were wild with tears and stooped down to him. If he didn't calm Allen down his mind might break. He grabbed Allen and forcefully kissed him. There was a shocking sensation as their lips met and almost immediately Allen calmed down. He looked up with bleary red eyes and smiled softly at Kanda, reaching out to cup his cheek. The smile held a mixture of intense relief and joy.

"Yuu…" was all he said before he passed out. His hand falling back to his side.

Kanda was frozen on spot when Allen called him by his given name. His cheek still tingled with the warmth from Allen's hand. He felt the connection that he thought he would never feel again. That link to Alma's heart.

"That was…Alma…" he tried to tell himself that it wasn't Alma. That it was someone completely different as even though Tyki and Lavi regained Neah's and Deke's appearance Allen did not. Allen looked completely different from how Alma looked.

"So Kanda," Cross lit another cigarette, putting the butt to his mouth. He watched as various emotions flickered across those golden depths. "It seems you've made your choice."

~…~…~…~…~…~…~

A/N: (1) DTP – Digital Touch Pad. It has a spine that is as long and thin as a papermate pen and it rolls out to a clear touch screen pad. (Just a little something I came up with. So yeah, it's purely fictional.)

Ok it's done and way different than how I planned…man will I stick to one plot? Jeez, it seems to change every time I write a new chapter…damn I need to stop that. I hope you all enjoyed this though! R&R k huns~!

Ja na!

Kaos


End file.
